The vampire's legion
by Scorpina
Summary: Separate from the other series! Garou has explained to Bad all he could about his past, yet there is still so much more for him to learn and understand. In the mean time, Garou's vampire mother is preparing for the Blood moon. She has called in her side of the family to deal with her son however they see fit. They decide to go after Bad himself and anyone he holds dear!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a long night for Bad.

He sat and listened to Garou as he tried to summarize his 1800 years into a single night, not to mention, make it easier for Bad to digest the situation Garou has with his family. But the brunt of it was this. Garou was the youngest and last born son of one of the most powerful vampires in the world known as the Crimson Plague. His strength was immeasurable, power was absolute and he could drain a whole village in a single night, including any and all animals within. "If you remember there was an incident with mosquitoes a while back how creatures were drained dry? Yeah, my old man could do that in a single night to any living creature trapped under his gaze."

Bad snorted. "How did he manage to bite all those people?"

Suddenly Garou gave Bad but a strange look, next thing he knew he felt a sting come over the top of his hand. Staring down, Bad was bleeding! Yet it was quick to heal over. "Like that." Garou explained. "Just one nick, and he has the means of taking every drop of blood from a living being. I could show you that too, but I don't wanna do it."

Bad didn't need an example either!

So the tale continued. His father powerful, and undisputed. His mother could take a lot of blood too, but she was merely greedy for it, for a vampire, blood is power. The more one drinks the stronger they become supposedly. "That only works for a few vampires, a special breed in a sense can gain power through such methods."

"Can you?"

He snickered to the comment from Bad. "Don't need to! My family was strong to begin with, our power increases as we age! Well, I was an exception to the rule."

"Okay I got it about your old man being powerful and your mom's a bitch. So what else!" Bad demanded.

"Well, I came from a family of 2,000 to say the least. Mom was a prolific breeder, always having children, however 1,345 of them were girls… she killed them right away to eliminate rivals for father's attention. Dad didn't give a damn apparently, but then again I don't think he ever knew…"

Bad froze. "So… we got an army of your brothers coming?"

"God no!" Said Garou. "Nearly all my brothers are dead. Amai and a mere handful of that remain, but I am getting to that part."

He explained that his birth wasn't planned for. In fact his mother tired to kill him the moment after he was born, since he was the spitting image of his father. No one else in the family, not even his brothers bare any resemblance to him whatsoever. Garou could pass as his clone, so he says. His mother tried to kill him with sunlight but found he was immune at a young age. "Vampires can become immune to the sun the older they get, at birth you should die rather quickly, yet I didn't. Father found me outside the moment he returned from his hunt, instantly I became the favorite, the apple of his eye as it where. My brothers hated me ever since for that."

"Uh… huh…" Bad said with great uncertainty. "So wait, you mom killed nearly all your siblings?"

Garou shrugged. "Most of them, dad took his fair share too. When my brothers got older, they became power hungry and figured that they could replace father and take over as head of the family. When you challenge father it's to the death, no exception not even for his own children. My brothers were foolish to do so,"

'_What the fuck did I just get into?_' Bad wondered in his head.

"Another resenting factor was that I brought peace between my family and the werekin… you know werewolves and what not, the people who can change into animals. It's how I got my name too. As a sign of peace and trust between the two factions, my old man named me Garou. I was rather young to be given a name too, it wasn't suppose to happen until I was at least twenty years old. I lived and proved myself among the werewolves, my mother thought for sure they would kill me the moment they got the chance, some did try! But after a while, I helped the pack, saved some of the cubs from danger. I suppose you could say I was raised by wolves in a sense! Yet, I was returned to my family when my powers were starting to develop. Father named me Garou as a sign of good faith between the werekin. It pissed mother off to no end."

"Shit man, you had it a lot rougher than me!" Bad muttered.

"Actually, in vampire terms, this was a breeze."

"Well can we hurry this up a little more, don't get me wrong I want to know about you, but this is really dragging on! How did you get your old man's power? How did you kill him if all your brothers failed before you?"

He paused and sighed to it all. "Let me make this perfectly clear, I never wanted to kill him. I didn't want my dad to die, but there was no other choice. You see, there's a thing. You know how when a vampire makes a promise, a vow of sorts on their own blood. It's absolute, however… on a red moon, all bets are off. I don't even know the logistics myself, but all I know is that if you have made a promise on a blood moon, it's not worth spit. Mom apparently did that, she made a vow to father that she would never harm the family, he should have known the truth since she was killing my sisters without much of an issue. That day though… dad came home rather weak, apparently mother poisoned him before he left for his nightly hunt, the feeding pushed the poison through his body at a rapid pace. When he returned, she was there waiting, and the first thing she tried to do was take his head off."

Bad froze as the tale unfolded. His mother went at him with every ounce of strength she possessed, she had been building up her power for years for the right time to strike, yet, despite the weakness he felt, his father was strong enough to fight back. It went out into the halls, Garou was there just as his mother slashed father's throat open, he turned and managed to strike her hard enough to knock her out. The poison prevented him from recovering, he was bleeding out and mother was coming too.

"It was his dying wish," Garou whispered. "That I take his blood before mother came too. He knew he would die from it, but also knew I had the secret to controlling his power. I was reluctant, yet he insisted. Mother would have bled the world dry and still be unsatisfied with what she took, there was no other choice."

Silence befell the two, Bad began to understand now the severity of the situation. But also understood the self sacrifice Garou himself made. The loss of his father and taking on the responsibility of his power, knowing what it would do to him. "How did you get out?" he asked.

"The blood moon happens to be the time when it's the changing of the vampire guards. Father was to gain a new one that night to swear his loyalty to him. Flash was to be welcomed into the fold that night, when he saw the whole thing occur. Father had just enough strength to have Flash swear his loyalty to me and me alone, in that, he got me out of the house and to safety. After all, when I drank father's blood, I drank the poison within it too. I was sick for days…"

"Shit," Bad whispered.

"From then on, I tried to keep a low profile. I learned martial arts going from dojo to dojo, at the same time took father's advice and tried to find my match. I had a few in the past, yet when my brothers began to find me, they tormented the human I was bonded to at the time, or at least attempting to. None until you ever made it to the fifth and bonding bite."

"What the hell is their problem on that?!" Bad demanded. "You need one person to keep your hunger at bay! Shit man, they got issues"

Garou snickered to Bad's outburst but nodded. "Indeed, they rather see me suffer than to be happy, also, perhaps the other reason is that they would hope the power gets to me so badly, that I off myself."

"Your family sucks"

"Welcome to it by the way!"

Bad shook his head to it all. "I still want more answers, but I am bagged tired. To be continued got it!"

Garou nodded as Bad went off to bed. Garou went to his room and rested, however, sleep would allude him. There was something important he had to tell Bad, especially if something happened to Garou…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It is decided then…"

It was a call of the S Class heroes who knew of this secret. Garou called for them all to meet at the Heroes Association in the private sector V in the subbasement. Bad was there of course however he was worried about his sister. "So, what are we going to do for my sis?" he asked aloud.

"Your sister is not our priority…" warned Atomic Samurai.

"Kamikaze…" warned Garou. "We already spoke of this, Zenko will have security detail!"

He rolled his eyes to it, however Tatsumaki was quick to chime in. "Look, I get it you want to protect your sister, but right now. You and Garou are our main priority!"

"Without my sis, I ain't nothing!" Bad protested.

"Security will be given." Came the steady words of Pig God. "Zombieman, until farther notice, please watch over Bad's sister."

He said nothing but gave a small nod of acceptance.

"Thank you, besides, I can protect myself you know. I ain't a push over!"

"No you are not, however we have to be careful," stated Garou. "You need to understand Bad, if something were to happen to me, my power goes to the next of kin."

"Shit, so someone in your family would get it! That ain't right…" Bad froze when the room stared at him oddly. "What?"

"You cannot be that dense!" protested Tatsumaki. "NEXT OF KIN!" she said loudly until she stood up on her chair. "It's you dumbass!"

Bad suddenly froze. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I ain't no vampire."

"No, but if Garou is killed, his power goes to you, it will turn you into a full blooded vampire, you will obtain all of it, strength and even the blood lust he contends with." Said Bang.

"Which is all the more reason we need to keep both of you in safe hands. If someone were to kill Garou, his power goes to you, for you are the closest to him more than his own family. Why do you think they prevented him from finding a match?" Pig God asked.

Bad turned and glared at Garou. "You knew too, didn't you?"

"I was going to explain it last night…"

"You son of a bitch! Now I am roped into this even more? What the fuck!" he demanded.

"Bad, settle down, it takes a lot for someone to try and attempt to take Garou's life. Besides, despite my job and obligation, I have barely had to do anything to keep him safe." Said Flash. "Garou is very capable of defending himself. Our concern is mainly to ensure you remain alive. That, and we finish off the blood line."

"Finish off… you are going to kill your own family?" Bad whispered.

Garou nodded his head. "It's the only way this will stop. My brothers, I am not too concerned about. I fought Amai and know what he is capable of, and he knows what I can do as well, he would be my only concern if push comes to shove sibling wise. Our main goal is to take out my mother. With her gone what surviving brothers I have will no doubt fall into the shadows and remain there… they are a bunch of pussies of you ask me."

"Be that as it may, I am aware of your mother's underhanded tactics, also we need to keep in mind that the vampire guard is under her command, they pledge their loyalty to the family, which means every one of your members. No doubt their minds have since been tainted with lies about you killing the monarch of the family, they will be more than happy to do her bidding." Stated Flash.

"So we can't convince them otherwise to change sides can we?" asked Bang.

"Nah, you wouldn't want them anyway." Said Garou as he took a seat. "My brothers have already been a terrible influence on them. Besides, despite the guard, their main task is to protect the family, assassinations aren't quite their forte unless specifically asked and trained. Right Flash?"

He nodded. "I was trained for such an event, as well, I took out any other of the vampire guards whose skill would be nearly my equal. For the moment, the guard will be more focused on keeping the family safe."

"So… what do we got to worry about?" asked Bad.

Garou sighed. "My mother's side of the family." He said in an annoyed tone. "Bunch of uptight bastards. Zombieman already faced one of them. Pure Blood, from the Monster association."

"Shit, he's you're mom's family?"

"Try brother." Garou muttered. "She has tons of them, and they all look the same if you can believe it, the Pure Bloods nearly bred themselves to death. Only mingling with family to maintain their 'purity needless to say how that goes. Mother was the first to breed out of her family in generations. No less to the strongest vampire in the world, it was either desperation or brilliance on their part. Still…"

"How many of them are there?" asked Tatsumaki.

"That I don't know. Dad didn't let us associate with them, or even allow them anywhere near the house. In fact, dad hated them and took some out himself! They tried to break the peace treating we had with the werekin, dad refused to allow it to happen and stopped them. Killing many, but ensure the werekin also killed their fair share as well."

"Damn…" said Bad, just as his stomach moaned in hunger. "Oops, sorry"

"We have details now, but we will need to speak of this more late. We are dismissed for now." Announced Pig God.

Bad was quick to get to the cafeteria, he needed something good to eat!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile.

He was on his knee, his head hung lowly as he tried to explain himself. "Mother, I am so sorry I failed you!" Amai was ashamed. He had vowed on his father's grave that he would bring down Garou by any and all means. However, he never anticipated him getting as strong as he did.

Mother glared down at him. Her hair long and black as darkness itself. Her eyes a hallow red. She was slimming, beautiful and mesmerizing to any and all who looked upon her, yet her glare lighted. "Rise, Amai, I know you would never fail me on purpose" she said gently.

Slowly, he stood once more but kept his head lowered. "You entrusted me with this, now his guard is up!" he protested.

"Be that as it may, Garou is now on edge, when he's on edge he makes mistakes…" she cooed and carefully lifted Amai's face up. He peered into her face as he felt better, she smiled warmly to him, after all. He knows she favors him the most. "Now, we need to keep up the pressure. Despite this mortal he has decided to bond with, it can still be exploited can it not?" she asked.

Her sights turned to the right of her, hidden in the shadows they emerged. Her brothers, all looking alike, like Pure Blood who has come before them. "Dear sister, why not leave this to us? After all, torment is one of our specialties." Said one.

"Indeed, we have already observed this human, and found a weakness or two. His sister is obviously one!" said another.

"BUT, we exploit the source of his strength, he has an incredible appetite. If he is starved, he cannot feed Garou, as well. With a metabolic rate such as his, it wouldn't be take much time to starve him to death now will it?"

Her smile grew. "I always knew you would come through for me, dear brothers."

There were eight of them, all that remain of her siblings. Amai had never really met them until now, yet how they all appeared similar startled him. His mother gave her blessing to them, with that, they transformed into a plague of bats, flying around the great hall before taking off into the night.

As Amai watched on, he began to wonder. "Mother, if all your brothers look the same, how come all of mine didn't?" he asked. "In fact, until Garou, no one resembles father the least bit, not even a single characteristic…"

She smiled to him. "It's nothing to concern yourself with, Amai. We must prepare though, the red moon will be upon us in a few months. Grow stronger for me, and we will face your brother and end him!" she announced.

Amai smiled warmly to her. "As you wish mother, I'll do anything for you!" With that, he left the main room, but did a quick observation of the war preparations. The vampire guard was sharpening their weapons, what remaining brothers he had were at least attempting some sort of training. None have raised a weapon let alone hunted for themselves before, war will be a whole new and scary concept.

Yet, it is to return the great power of his father to the family. Garou will pay for what he did, he will pay for tearing this family apart with his greed!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks later…

"MORE SPEED!"

Lightning Max was breathless.

Snek had been running him ragged along with the other humans who are now caught up in this vampire war. Snek was determined to get them all to be stronger and better at combat. None realized how good he really was! Biting Snake Fist was but a ploy in his human form. Yet in his serpentine form, he still uses the technique, however he is far more capable at using weapons and other means of combat. He could change between each form at will, for the most part he remained human and demonstrated to those under his care of the forms of combat they need to learn.

The first lesson no less blew everyone away. He took out a training room and had various weapons lined along the wall. Max and Stinger weren't certain what to make of them all as Snek explained that he will be training everyone to use at least one in combat. "These are forged of silver, dipped in holy water to be certain. Each and every one of you will learn of each weapon, and then you will find the one that best suits you. However, in battle one must be resourceful. Got it!" he said.

"Wait, you are going to train us? Snek, you're the bottom of A Class, all of us here are above you in rank!" protested Stinger.

"Rank, smak!" he snapped back. But then a twisted grin came over his face. "Let's see, you use the bamboo shoot right? Okay then…" he went along the wall until he found a spear similar to Stinger's weapon. With a small kick to the bottom, the spear popped off the wall and into Snek's hands. Suddenly, he was twirling it like a seasoned pro! From hand to hand he kept the spear spinning, then over his head, behind his back and did some fancy foot work at the same time before taking his stance. "Come at me Stinger!" he demanded.

The room froze, Stinger hesitated now after seeing how skilled he was. However he knew he couldn't back down, he was called out directly! With his bamboo shoot in hand, Stinger made the charge towards Snek. It was over before he could even finish his battle cry! Snek was too fast and merely used the butt end of the spear, knocking Stinger to the ground and kicking his weapon away. "Too slow." He said without an single ounce of encouragement. "You're dead," With that, Snek turned and glared at the others. "Anyone else got a problem with me training them?"

No one could speak, even the legions who have sworn loyalty to Garou were rendered speechless. "How?" Max managed to choke out. "How are you so good with weapons? Why are you using them for your hero duties?"

Snek tossed the spear back on to the wall. "I don't need them. My human person is exactly what I want the world to see. I am strong enough not to be messed with. Yet you push me, I will certainly kick your ass! Especially to anyone who pulls a weapon on me!"

"But, your footwork is flawless, aren't you serpent though?" asked Death Gatling.

"So what?" the room froze. "Listen, my people may be serpent, why else do you think we trained with weapons? Why do you think we are the recorders of history and family lineage? This is how we battle. We learn, and continue to learn no matter the obstacle before us. So will you! Get ready boys, you are going to hate me for the next while!"

He wasn't lying about that. Since then, Max has been forced to run. Increasing his speed wearing weights and a parachute to add resistance to it all. It felt pointless!

"Come on Max, pick it up! You are nearly ready!" Snek called.

There was no choice but to continue. He wore twenty pounds extra and a parachute, by the end of the day though, Snek had him run without it. Max became remarkably faster! Yet, he only started to train.

Max was blown away by it all.

However, as Snek began to look him over, he gave a nod. "Guess you are ready then…"

"Ready?! I am not ready to face a legion of vampires!" he protested.

"No kid, you got me all wrong there. I've been getting you humans stronger do you can handle the gear made for you!" he explained.

"Gear?" asked Stinger. "What gear?"

"More training first for you and the others. Max, you're ready. Come with me."

The others were left to train as he took Max from the room. "Snek… this won't turn me into anything, will it?"

"Nah, why? You wanna turn into something? It can be arranged you know!"

"No… no I'm good."

Snek merely smiled as he brought Max into the Heroes Association fabrication room. There he looked about until he found what he needed. There was a locker in the distance that was kept hidden and rather secure, oddly though, it was a metal safe! "Snek…" Max said with great uncertainty.

He didn't answer, instead he worked the combination and opened up the safe. Peering about for a moment, Snek then found what was needed… However he nearly vanished going into the small safe the size of a gym locker! Max looked about to ensure no one else was there, he gave himself a pinch to ensure he was seeing what he was seeing. Snek's legs dangled about until he announced. "Got it!" and slowly made his way out again.

In his hands were running shoes.

Max froze at the sight as Snek smiled to them. "One of my finest works!" he announced and presented them to Max. "These are yours!"

"Uh… thanks?" Max said with great confusion "I did all that training for shoes?"

The smile quickly vanished from Snek's face. "You're not impressed? Those are specially crafted shoes!" he protested. "One of the first pieces I am permitted to give you!"

"Yeah, they're great, but… shoes?"

The annoyed look grew on the A Class hero. "Put the damn things on and see for yourself!"

Max got the hint as he was quick to remove his sneakers and place on the gift given to him. At first the shoes felt a little big, until they somehow changed and conformed to his foot! The laces tied themselves as Max stood up in them, it felt as if he wore nothing! "Wow, they're light!"

"No shit Sherlock!" protested Snek. "Do you have any idea what is in those shoes?"

"Uh…."

"It's made with the feathers of a thunder bird embedded into the soles of each shoe!"

Max froze. "Wait… Thunderbird? You mean…" "Yeah! And they are real just so you know, they don't exist in this realm for too long it's too strenuous on their bodies, but they exist. Every so often we are permitted materials from mythical beings and beasts alike, this happens to be made from the feathers of the mythical Thunderbird." Max began to understand now. "So, with these…" "You can run fast, on the ground and can take flight in short bursts. Not only that, your name is Lightning Max… you're about to unleash the real deal with these bad boys!" Snek said with a grin. "Whoa… Wait… how…" "This is where your next lesson" Snek announced. "Be warned, it will not be easy and you are going to think those shoes are a curse after this! But, stick to it, and it will be worth it to you." Max was excited. "When do we start?!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Garou kept an eye over the training. So far Snek has done a remarkable job. He has kept a close eye on everyone involved, they were taking the lessons in and there was little resentment. However, Garou knew that this war could kill a lot of people, he had no intention on bringing into battle. He sighed aloud to it all. "Trouble?"

To his left, Pig God stood, munching away on his bag of burgers. Garou nodded. "What the hell am I doing? I am going up against my own family, my mother, her family and their legions for what? No one gives a damn that they are being used by her, and now… I feel as if I have just done the same thing she is. Gathering people, forcing them to fight for me… I tried to avoid all of that!" he protested. Garou turned and glared at the S Class hero. "This isn't fair for any of them to be fighting my battles!"

He paused from his meal and turned to the training floor. He watched for a little bit before nodding. "You did offer them a way out." Pig God said. "You went through the steps and told them to leave if they were not ready to learn the truth. You did everything possible, and also, it appears that they are training harder than ever. If they did not believe in the cause you stand for, they wouldn't be listening to Snek or trying to get stronger."

"That's not the point and you know it!" Garou snapped back. "I know we need the help, but why… why is it that I have to drag innocent people into this?" He turned to the training ground once more. "I should be doing this myself. I have the strength to…"

"You do, and you don't." Pig God corrected him. "The power of the Crimson Plague is indeed great, you have mastered it well over the past few years I have seen. Granted, the set back we had when you drank monster blood was not one to be proud of let alone one that should ever be done again!"

"I was desperate! You know I was desperate…"

"Be that as it may, you no longer have to worry about it since you have Bad with you now. A fine match he turned out to be too."

"Yeah… but now he's in danger and his sister is now a target. I put an innocent child in danger… again!"

Pig God snickered. "That boy had such an affect on you…"

A low growl came from the so call human monster, but he reluctantly nodded. "I got a weak spot for kids… perhaps it's because I never really got to be one."

"Rest assured Garou, we will be keeping a close eye on the situation…" Pig God suddenly paused. He began to stare out blankly before he turned once more to him. "We need to prepare, I just sense a great disturbance…"

Garou paused himself, he began to feel it in the air, a change in pressure. "Shit… SHIT! Where's Bad?"

"He's out with Zenko…"

"I have to find him NOW!"

#

Bad promised her.

It was the very least he could do after all. With the crazy stuff going on, he promised Zenko a day of shopping and relaxation. The two were just heading off for lunch when she paused oddly. Bad then froze as he felt a pressure come across his brow. "Damn, what the hell is that?" he muttered.

People began to stop and stare as they pointed behind them. It was a fast moving dark cloud and it blocked out the sun. "Bad… that's not a rain cloud!" Zenko whispered.

"No… it ain't!"

It moved so fast, the darkness came down to the earth, Bad froze as he watched people scream and get caught up in the strange swarm. When they were released, they fell as dried corpses to the ground! "We got to go!" Bad called.

He felt an arm reach out and grab his. He turned and saw Zombieman. "With me!"

"My sister first!" he protested.

Zombieman didn't hesitate as he reached over and grabbed Zenko. He held her tightly and wrapped her up in his jacket as he and Bad tried to get through the swarm. Yet he felt it. He felt these little bastards grabbing on to him, attempting to break the skin for blood yet failing. "Stand back!" With his bat in hand, Bad took it to the legion! He began spinning, "Dragon thrash!" he shouted as he spun harder and harder, making a vortex and drawing in these flying parasitic bastards. When he stopped, they were still caught up in the winds he made, Bad began bashing whatever he could hit. It didn't do a lot of damage, however it forced the bats to retreat and reform.

"Pure Bloods," sneered Zombieman.

There were six of them, some appeared rather pissed off, others became intrigued. "Fascinating, purely fascinating!" one stated. "And yet a mere mortal like yourself is capable of such strength? I wonder how you taste!"

"Try it numb nuts!" Bad taunted.

They snickered to his brashness. "You won't be so pleased with yourself soon enough, we are wasting time… Be a good boy and come with us!" said another.

"Go to hell!"

"Not before you!"

They regathered and went in once more. Bad was at the ready to strike, however, the mass of bats bypassed him. They went right for Zombieman instead! "Zombie… ZENKO!" Bad shouted. They were there one moment and gone the next, taken up in a torrent of bats before vanishing from sight. He stood there, stunned, yet realized there was still a swarm lingering in the sky. He didn't fight them, instead. Bad merely stretched out his arms and allowed himself to be taken. He won't let them have his sister!

The bats came down from the sky, he felt them grab on to his arms and body before lifting him off the ground…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tatsumaki was the first to arrive after the threat was called in. The association dubbed it a high demon, however, with the devastation she saw, it was clearly a dragon threat. There was more than one at work here, and they were able to take out a good city block in their wake.

She has been use to seeing civilians taken down in monster attacks, however this one was chilling.

The corpses laid on the streets, bone dry in a sense as every drop of blood and moisture was sucked from their bodies. "It's like they are husks!" she muttered. Yet, still what could have such a devastating power over people like this.

"TAT!"

She froze as he came running, Garou was on the scene a lot faster than she anticipated. "I just got here, looks like your family came for a visit" she said with a snarky tone in her voice. "This the work of your brothers?"

Garou wondered about, he stopped and looked at one of the bodies before shaking his head to her. "Uncles." He whispered. "They don't take everything from a body. These still have marrow in them, which is why they are staying whole… wait…" he began to sniff the air. Then, he went on to his hands and knees like a dog following a scent. He wondered into the middle of the street where he picked up on it. "Bad… BAD!" he shouted.

"Wait, he was here?!" Tatsumaki demanded.

"Him, Zenko… Zombieman… all three were here… No… Oh God!" a look of panic came over him. "They got him…"

"Garou, calm down…"

"HOW CAN I!" he demanded. "They got Bad! My uncles won't hesitate to kill him!"

"Then we find them, where do they live?"

He shook his head. "No, they won't use their own lair to keep them, they will have had something made for this…"

"Something made?" muttered Tatsumaki. "So… what do we do?" she asked.

Garou sighed as he calmed himself down. He had to. "We hope Bad can hold off until we get there… I need to hunt them down…"

"Not without use you aren't!" she protested.

"No offence, you will just get in my way. Tatsumaki, I need everyone on stand by, for the time being, this hunt is mine!"

# Bad woke with a pulsing headache. Somehow he got knocked out on the way to wherever the hell the swarm was taking him, yet as he came too. He took in the room. It should be pitch black to the human eye, yet he could see rather well. "Zenko?" he said. "BIG BROTHER!" she cheered. He saw Zenko down in the corner of the room in the arms of Zombieman. "We're okay! Where are you?" she asked. 'She can't see me,' he thought. "Just in the middle of the room… shit there's not windows or doors, how the hell we get in here?" Looking about he found a hatch in the roof of all places. "We're in their human refrigerator," said Zombieman. "The pure bloods keep people in this room for storage. Apparently, they emptied it out just for us…" "You okay Zombieman?" "A few broke bones, but nothing I ain't use to." He said. He already healed over from the wounds, must have taken the brunt of the fall when dropped into this hellhole so Zenko wouldn't get hurt. Bad was about to make his way to them, when one of the vampires dropped down and into the room. Bad stood at the ready which intrigued the Pure Blood. "Curiouser and curiouser…" he said. "You can actually see me in this darkness?" "Let us go…" Bad warned. "Or this room is getting a new coat of paint in your blood!" He snickered to the threat. "Oh goodness me, child. That bastard of a boy certainly knows how to pick his matches! Garou really chose you didn't he? I can see why, you are both rather… savage like. Not the least bit sophisticated to say the least." "You gonna yap or are you going to let us go!" Bad demanded. "Oh no dear boy, you won't be leaving here alive. I can promise you that, granted, you are most fortunate that we cannot drink your blood." "What?" Bad demanded. "Oh you know nothing you primitive ape!" the pure blood sighed. "When a vampire has claimed a human as their kin, their blood will taste fowl to other vampires to ensure no one else take them as their own, you bonded with that savage boy, Garou. However…" his eyes turned and peered at Zenko. "She is still on the menu, not to mention such a rare blood to obtain, a seer of all things… they taste… exquisite!" "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU PERVERT!" Bad roared. "BAD!" scolded Zombieman. Bad was about ready to go to war when his fellow S Class hero called him out. "He's baiting you, don't fall for it!" he warned. Bad reluctantly held back as the Pure Blood sneered at Zombieman. "What a buzz kill. You knew didn't you?" he asked aloud. Zombieman merely glared at him from the darkness… could he see in the dark too? "Get… lost…" Zombieman warned. The vampire smiled. "I'll be back soon, besides. This one should expire in little time after we have some fun with him… I hope you ate well before getting here boy, you won't be getting a scrap of food from us…" With that, the vampire vanished back up through the hole in the roof. "What the hell did he mean by that?" Bad asked, just as his stomach rumbled. "Shit, I forgot to get some lunch…" "That's what he meant," Zombieman muttered. "They are going to starve you Bad, part of the reason why he was baiting you to fight him. The more you fight, the more you burn your energy and need to eat… You will starve if you fight too much for too long." He warned. Bad shook his head as he found his eyes slowly losing their ability to see in the dark. "Shit…" was all he could say. "Hold on, I came prepared!" Zenko announced. She has been carrying around a backpack as of late. Bad never understood why until she reached for it and revealed the contents within, energy and power bars! "I always carry food around ever since this happened!" she said proudly. Bad wanted to cry tears of pride. "Little sis!" he said joyfully. "It's a nice gesture, however this won't last you long." Warned Zombieman. "We need to budget these, for now, Bad, eat three of them," "What about you two?" he asked. "I ain't going to be a pig here!" "Bad… you need them more than us!" protested Zenko. "Nah, we share these!" "Bad…" warned Zombieman. "If push comes to shove, we stand a better chance at survival if you have the strength." With a sigh, he nodded in agreement and ate three of the bars right away. His eyes became sharp again, just as he heard something coming down the shoo… 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Snek nodded his approval to the heroes.

The humans have held out well considering the circumstances. Slowly he has introduced more tedious tasks and harsher training. But none have complained about it, nor have they announced the notion to quit. With that, Snek dismissed the heroes for the day. "Tomorrow, I am certain I will be able to get you some weapons!" he said proudly.

There were smiles on the faced of many, Lightning Max however was uncertain about his. As the heroes began to file out, Snek pulled him off to the side. "You okay?" he asked.

Max shook his head.

"What we trained earlier… that power… I nearly couldn't handle it." He whispered. It was true. Snek and Max sparred for the first time with Max's new shoes. The thunderbird feather is nothing to sneeze at to say the least. However, when Max went for the strike, he was repelled by his own blast of power from his shoes. He flew into the far wall rather hard and couldn't stop himself to say the least. The power was too great for him. "I don't think I am ready for these just yet…" Max said as he reached down for the shoes.

"Hold it." Snek warned. "You are ready, little known fact about the wares that I make, when I give it to someone its not always accepted…"

"Why would people turn down…"

"No, what I make… doesn't always accept who I present them to." He explained.

"What…" Max questioned.

Snek had to explain that when he is given materials from powerful creatures and beings, he is able to manipulate them into what he needs and conforms them to tools in relation to the power that is held within them. But, since these materials are precious, they can have a conscious… spirit of their own. "They decide who they go to and whether or not they want to work. The shoes didn't refuse you. The fact you could summon the power within with the force of a lightning strike is nothing less than remarkable. These are meant for you, acknowledging the fact that they are powerful and you may not be ready to handle them yet is a sigh of great maturity in a warrior. I have seen many who would try and force their will upon such an item… only to have it destroy them"

Max turned a whole different shade of white. "Wh… what do I do to get stronger?" he asked.

"That I think you need to figure out for yourself… oh… I also wouldn't try taking them off… they aren't coming off anyways…" Max froze as he tried to reach down and take off the shoes, however, they were stuck on his feet!

"SNEK!"

"Calm down, it's the shoes way of saying they want you to train with them more. Wear them around, test them out but avoid crowds okay?" Max reluctantly agreed as he took his leave.

He smirked. "He's a good kid, he will figure it out." He began to go over the supplies and weapons when he heard a door open. He turned and saw Garou, out of breath, but appeared rather desperate. "Garou…"

"Where… do my… uncle… like to hide?" he asked between breaths of air.

"Pure Bloods? Those guys are fickled bastards," Garou caught his breath.

"Where would they live?" he asked.

"If they are so flicked they have to have a certain place to call home away from home do they not?" Snek caught the tone of desperation in his voice. "Something happened?" Garou nodded.

"Bad, Zombieman and his sister… I know they got taken. I maybe connected to Bad, however when there is so much supernatural energy, it's difficult to pinpoint his location. My uncles are experts at distorting one's location…" Snek nodded as he reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone of all things!

He remembered something recently.

"I heard a news story about an old mansion that was rebuilt by wealthy benefactors, yet at the same time in near by cities… people have gone missing." Garou was all ears as Snek continued to research, he was quick to discover the mansion and it's location. However it wasn't the only one that was recently remodel. As well, there have been other areas where kidnappings have occurred. "Huh… let's see if I were a Pure Blood. What would I go for…" he muttered.

Narrowing down the search, Snek took it down from twenty to four possible locations. Garou peered over the selection when one caught his eye. "This one!" he said. "Where is this one?"

Snek brought up the information. "Other side of the supercontinent. City V by the looks of it." Garou nodded.

"Thank you!" With that he was off.

"HOLD IT!" Snek called.

Garou stopped dead in his tracks.

"You sound a little too desperate… have you not fed recently?" There was a strange look in the eyes of Garou. Snek has been able to tell for some time when he has fed properly and when he hasn't. It was clear now, Garou hasn't been taking his daily intake of blood as Pig God suggested.

"Do you want help?" he asked.

"You will slow me down…"

"Yeah, yeah that's what you always say…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**SMASH**

It was the eighth one to drop down the shoo.

Bad began to realize what Zombieman said was true. The vampires are going to force him to starve in order to defeat him. "Why the hell are they doing this? Why not come down and do the deed themselves!" he growled.

"Pure Bloods wait until the time is right. They want an easy kill, however, they are aware that you can and will give them a fight when confronted. So for now, they are going to wear you down until the kill can be made…" Bad's been at it for a good hour. The moment he defeats one underling, another drops in for battle. It's been constant to say the least, not to mention after the third kill, he needs a power bar to eat to continue the battle. The minions they send down are easy. Mere piss-ons compared to the vampires that are awaiting their moment.

Still, Bad notices the moment the defeat them, they turn to black smoke and vanish.

"What are we dealing with here Zombieman? Do you know?"

Zombieman has kept himself back and out of the fight at Bad's request. He keeps Zenko close to him in case the vampire return or these underlings decide to turn their focus to them. "They are nothing more than shadow clones. Dark spirits with no real physical form until infused with power from a greater being. Rumor is if these things take in blood, they will become solid and a pure demon. But the Pure Bloods won't allow it, they become more difficult to control."

"Great…" Bad muttered. "I need another power bar." Bad waited as Zenko went through her bag.

"They are gone… Bad you ate the last one." She said.

"Shit!"

"We will make do. Have a seat let me take over." Zombieman insisted.

"I got this! Me sitting on my ass ain't going to help us much anyway either!"

"You need to save your strength!"

"I need to save my sister!" Bad snapped. "Sit your ass down, I got this!" He was reluctant to, however Zombieman sat back down next to Zenko. Yet, just as he did, Bad's eyes began to blur. The once crisp vision he had in the darkness began to wavier. '_Shit, already?_' he wondered.

He began to hear the cackling coming down the shoo.

"We won't have to wait long now, dear brothers. He is starting to feel the effect from the lack of food!"

"Indeed, but I say we grant him the ability to see in the dark just before we kill his sister and her annoying little bodyguard!" They laughed aloud, yet true to their word, no other creatures came down for battle. Bad already felt his stomach rumble in hunger as it demanded food.

"Goddamn it." He cursed.

"Bad, can you see me right now?" Zombieman asked.

"No… my eyes went out, I can't see in the dark."

"What about your other sense, smell, touch, hearing?" he asked.

"Nah, they are getting dulled by the minute. Why?"

"Just making certain." There came an odd silence from the S Class hero. "I think I have a plan, but you need to trust me."

"Of course I trust you! You are taking care of my sister!"

He heard a small snort come out of him. Zombieman snickered. "You may not after this.…"

Bad however was weakening fast. He felt his legs give out from under him, his body ached in pain as his arms trembled. "Zombieman… promise me… you will protect my sister… please!" he begged.

"I will, but I also promised to protect you as well… I'm going to do both. You do exactly what I say without question, got it?"

Bad was about to answer until he felt himself get light headed…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He became an unstoppable force.

Garou stormed through dense woods towards the area of the recently reconstructed mansion. The smell alone indicated he was at the right place. Yet, as he continued to march forward, he sensed someone awaiting him. One of his uncles stood in the distance, smiling wickedly at him. "Well if it isn't the little savage!" he announced.

"Move… or die."

The Pure blood merely smirked towards him. "Quite the demand child… Do know your place among the kin." Garou growled as he continued to press forward, however the Pure Blood refused to move. "You should know something about your father. You were never intended." He said.

"Like I give a damn about that…"

"You were not meant to be born, which means that you should understand that under the mercy of my sister, that you lived!" Garou paused for but a moment.

"Mercy?" he questioned. "What mercy? Mother resented me, I know for a fact she did. She tried to kill me shortly after I was born."

"Perhaps she did, but it was for all the right reasons was it not? You have truly become your father's son. Unlike your brothers, curious, how they all turned out differently and yet, you are the only one with any sort of resemblances to your father. Did you ever wonder why?" he asked.

"I don't care…" Garou hissed as he continued to march forward.

"Pity, I thought you would at least be considerate to the family that helped raise you after all."

Garou snickered. "Raise me? You did nothing of the sort! Now, step aside or die where you stand!"

"Ignorant child, I will put you down my…"

SLASH

He moved too fast to be seen or stopped.

There was a look of shock forever etched on the face of the Pure Blood as he was effortlessly cut into half by Garou's strike. The knees buckled as the lower half slowly stumbled to the ground, the other half landed with a sickening splat on the earth, and yet, his uncle was still barely alive. "How… How could you have mastered such speed in a short time?" he whispered.

"I never told you before… I ain't telling you now." Muttered Garou. He then looked ahead to the mansion. "That's one."

#

The eldest of the brothers watched it all from the rooftop. A single strike brought down the second oldest from the Pure Bloods. Normally an impossible feat and yet, he witnessed it with his own eyes. "It appears the little savage has gained some skills."

"Indeed, how do we proceed?" asked the youngest.

"We first kill his match, ensure his death is absolute, once that occurs, and we destroy all those linked to it, Garou should be in no condition to fight on. By the way, how is the execution coming along?"

"He should be dead by now, I mean we have forced him to fight, depleted all his food reserves and last I heard he collapsed just as he tried to figure out a plan with this so called Zombieman creature. The human thinks he can get out of it all, why is a half blood entrusting a weakling to protect his sister is beyond me."

Suddenly, the conversation came to a halt as they heard a bone-chilling scream coming from the human fridge.

Then, the smell wafted in the air. "Blood… but wait…" the eldest paused as he took a deep intake of air. "That's not the blood of the Halfling!"

"No… that's brother's!"

#

Garou paused as he came to the front of the mansion. Without a doubt he sensed Bad within the walls, he was still alive and so was Zenko. It was time. He fell into his trance he learned from Bang, Abandonment that heightens the senses for combat, however he has developed a new way of using them. In this, he is able to access other powers his father possesses. Black mist began to flow off of Garou's body and on to the ground below, it filled the pathway towards the mansion as it took form and manifested. Wolves, bats, hawks and black tigers began to emerge from the fog, from mist they became flesh, and were chopping at the bit. "Kill every last pure blood in that mansion. Leave no survivor." Garou said in a cold tone.

"However, the eldest… is mine!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

All he could do now is wait.

Zombieman did all he could for Bad and Zenko, what happens next will depend on the Pure Bloods and their intentions. They waited twenty more minutes before one of them decided to come down and inspect their prey. Despite how it appears, Zombieman has perfect eyesight in the dark and watched everything from afar.

The shoo became active once more, but something larger and heavier began to travel down.

It landed in an elegant fashion as to be expected. The Pure Blood paused as he took in the room but his eyes cast down on to Bad, a small smirk followed. "Look at the weakling. Even as a half vampire he isn't even worthy of such a name!" the pure blood picked Bad off the ground effortlessly by the back of his shirt and tried to peer into his face. Bad was out cold. "What a waste of flesh and blood… speaking of which…" his sights turned to Zenko.

She kept close to Zombieman who stood up and was prepared with his fire axe in hand. "I've killed your kind before. I'll do it again," he warned.

The vampire smirked.

"Do you take me for a fool? We all know of how you defeated my brother, I doubt you will be able to manage considering the child you are trying to protect from me…" suddenly the smile on the Pure Blood vanished. "What is this? Have you been making her even more tempting to me? I smell it, that is blood isn't it?!"

"What…" whispered Zenko. Her hand grabbed a little harder on to Zombieman's jacket. "You covered me in blood!?"

"Yeah, but she ain't the least but appetizing now."

The Pure Blood smirked. "We shall see!" he moved fast, snatching Zenko from his side, the vampire pulled her close and began to lash his tongue over her face. He smiled at first, until the flavor finally hit his pallet. In disgust he tossed her hard towards the wall, however, Zombieman was able to catch her and take the impact of the strike. "What vile, disgusting filth is that!" Zombieman smirked.

"My blood. Tasty ain't it? Granted the nicotine in it doesn't help with the flavor…"

"You befouled my senses with a cruel trick! You low life!" but then it turned to the unconscious Bad in his hand. "At least it will end well this day. We will kill the human that Garou has latched…"

SMASH!

He never saw it coming. Bad's arm swing fast and stuck hard! The vampire's nose was shattered as it dropped Bad to the ground. He was quick to land on his feet before landing three more strikes against the skull of the pure blood! Despite the blows, it wasn't lethal enough. "You… you should be starving!" the vampire protested.

"I was. Now… You are going to go for a nice… long… eternal dirt nap!" Bad raised his weapon once more, however the pure blood was quick to retreat, turning himself into bats, it escaped up through the shoo. Bad peered up and was about to give chase when they heard the vampire shriek out in horror.

Bad was quick to move away as blood began to pour down!

"What the hell…" he muttered as he tried to peer up.

"Best not to look into it right now Bad. We will bide our time and wait… I got a feeling Garou just arrived."

"How can you tell?" The floors above began to screech, something moved across them fast, then growling was heard of wolves and other creatures that don't belong in a house hold. Bad was perplexed to it all.

"So… what do we do?"

"Sit, wait… it won't be long." Bad nodded as he took a seat against the wall, he appeared to try and process everything, however his stomach was acting up on him.

It churned oddly. "Don't get me wrong, but I am grateful for the food you gave me, but it tastes like shit… also… WHY THE HELL DID YOU COVER MY SISTER IN BLOOD!" he demanded.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." Zombieman said without a hint of remorse. "From my past experience with the Pure Bloods, one tired to drink mine but found it rancid. I figured if your sister was covered in it, they wouldn't dare touch her… sorry Zenko."

She trembled a little, however despite it all, she nodded in understanding. "I won't complain…" she said. "But I get the first hot shower when we get home!"

"No problem sis…" Suddenly, the three froze as it grew very still and very quite upstairs. Bad slowly got to his feet, ready for battle if need be. However something came down the shoo and landed in the pool of vampire blood. Zombieman himself was rendered to his feet as a massive black panther stood before them! "What… the… hell…" muttered Bad as he stood at the ready. Yet as aggressive as the cat was, it suddenly became calm and rather docile. "Wait… Garou?" Bad questioned. The panther turned into mist before it came towards the three. It swept around them and suddenly lifted them off their feet! Bad, Zenko and Zombieman were flown up the shoo and into a living room like setting. The place was drenched in blood, standing in the middle of it all, was Garou himself…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Two…"

By the time he broke into the mansion, Garou had to contend with the underlings his uncles possessed. Weak and inferior vampires who had no choice but to do their bidding became nothing more than fodder. It was the first time Garou has really gone to war in a sense. Throughout his immortality, there have been small, piety battles, none worth vexing over in a sense. However, ever since his bond with Bad became permanent, he has found himself more willing to let himself unleash!

However, he also knows it a ploy on his mother's part. Which is why he has to kill every last one of his uncles. There can be no survivors, for they will inform her what he is capable of doing. Garou had torn through the legions effortlessly, mere swipes of his hand were enough to tear them apart, but now, he has to find Bad and the others. The mansion began to fill with the creatures he forged from his power. "End them all." He said.

With that they rampaged!

The bats and hawks went outside and took to the skies, the wolves kept to the basement and sub floors, the panthers and black tigers ventured up the stairs and began their mauling of anything that stood in their way. With focus, Garou sensed them, his uncles were all in various parts of the house, however he wanted the eldest. After all, he is the one who convinces the others to do his mother's bidding.

There has to be a gain for him in this, but what was it?

He wanted to know, with that. He began his hunt.

His uncle set various traps in attempts to keep him at bay, but they were all pointless. His countless years training in the martial arts made his reflexes second to none. There wasn't a trap he couldn't move pass, or one he could stop striking. Yet they were all mere distractions. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" Garou paused just as he stopped a scythe coming off the wall in attempts to behead him. He turned and saw one of his uncles running at him full speed with his claws at the ready.

"I think this is for you…" He ripped the scythe from it's handle, with that he used fists of flowing water and slashed his uncle into chunks. "Three…" But then he paused. Through the eyes of his creations he watched a pack of wolves grab and tear a pure blood limb from limb. Another was torn and quartered by four tigers. "Four…. Five…."

"AAAHHHHH!" that scream wasn't too far from where he stood. Curious, Garou ventured over and found one of his uncles coming up through the floor, yet, in doing so, he came across one of the wolf packs and was mauled then and there to death. The wolves lavished the kill, tearing him in chunks, chewing the bones and tossing the remains about the wall, painting the room red. "Six…" Then a strange sensation came over him.

The bats he summoned began calling to him.

"_Found him! Found him_!"

The eldest that he ordered to be reserved for him, has been found. He was about ready to leave until he picked up the scent of Zombieman coming through the hole the pure blood tried to escape from. He's down there with Bad and Zenko! He gave a sharp whistle, instantly a black panther appeared. "Please, get them out of there once I finish off the last pure blood." He said. The panther turned to mist and ventured down.

Now it was time to end his uncle!

#

Garou had to go back outside, but ventured to the rooftop. There the bats and hawks swarmed over the last remaining Pure Blood, with a wave of his hand, he called them all off. "Some trick boy, you can summon them without having to turn your body… your father would be pleased…"

"Why are you doing this?" Garou demanded. "I know you got something to gain from helping mother, but I also know for a fact you resent her for marrying outside of the family. So, answer me. Why are you helping her?"

His uncle smirked. "You think you know everything don't you boy?" he snickered. "You fail to understand, if sister brings your father's power into the family, then the matter is simple, the strongest brother will be able to reproduce with her!"

"And I thought Game of Thrones was fucked." Garou said in a disgusted tone. "Not that it matters anyway, I am ending this little inbreeding. Mother will never obtain my power, and you will never see the light of day again."

"Is that so…" Pure Blood reached behind him and took out a silver sword. "This here boy is silver, pure, untainted silver. Capable of killing the likes of you, after all, it was a blade made with such purity that mortally wounded your father!" Garou knew it all too well too, despite his many abilities and healing factors, silver is one he cannot heal from instantly. However, despite the presence of the blade, Pure Blood was no match for him. He took his stance, much like how Bang takes his before battle. His uncle though, froze at the odd pose. "What the hell is this?" he demanded. "You plan on dying in such a manner you strike this stance?!"

Garou smirked. "You have not truly lived have you? It doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon enough."

His uncle glared as he grasped his sword firmly. "I cannot wait to see you bleed!" With that, he came charging at him. His speed was great there is no doubt about that, however he still underestimates Garou. Despite how fast he was, Garou was faster and came running right at him, the blade thrust forward, yet was easily avoided. From the corner of his eye, Garou watched as his uncle reached into his belt.

SLASH

He contorted his body just far enough to avoid a serious injury from the dagger he hid, however he felt a sting come over his left cheek. He stepped back for a moment as he felt the blood ooze from the wound slowly. His uncle smirked as he went to lap up the blood from the dagger, but paused. "I am no fool to be doing this. Even when vampire blood touches silver, it become tainted to any who tries to feast upon it."

"Good to know…" He came at him once more, this time with both blades revealed, Garou was kept on his toes as his uncle slashed, hacked and stabbed at him. This time though, none of the strikes hit. His clothing was torn into, but not his flesh.

The task alone became frustrating for the Pure Blood. "Why… won't… you… die!" he demanded between strikes.

It only brought a smirk to Garou. "Because, if I am to die, it won't be at the hands of a weak ass pussy like you!"

"You savage little bastard!"

"That's a compliment to me… by the way… what do you think I was doing all those years avoiding the family huh? Ever heard of martial arts? This one I learned from a master named Bomb… guess why it's called whirlwind iron cutting fist!" His uncle made one last charge, Garou deflected the blade before landing his strike, at first, his uncle froze. The dagger and sword fell to the ground when suddenly he blew apart into perfect circle chunks! Despite the victory, Garou wanted to do far more damage to this side of the family, but they were dead and gone now. That's all that mattered to him. Reaching down, he picked up the sword and dagger. No doubt Snek would be able to find use for them. He then stood perfectly still, his hand outstretched as he called back the mist creatures he summoned. "You have done well, thank you," he whispered. The creatures vanished willingly and were absorbed back into him. However the task made him weak. He needs blood… he needs Bad!

#

Garou made it down into the mansion, within the room where the pure bloods kept the shoo that held Bad and the others. In a wave of black mist one of the panthers that had yet to be recalled came up with the three in hand. Garou called back the power before falling to his knees. "GAROU!" called Zombieman. He caught him before hitting the ground. Garou was a little dizzy, yet paused when he noticed something odd.

"Zombieman… why does your leg look like it was carved into?" he asked.

Bad froze to the question. Suddenly looked sick. "No… no… you didn't!" he protested.

Zombieman smirked. "Desperate times…"

Bad lurched over the shoo and was violently ill! Zenko appeared sick herself. "You… fed Bad part of your leg!?" she asked in disgust.

"Yeah… not like I wasn't going to recover from it."

"Here's hoping Bad does…" muttered Garou. He grew too tired to hold out, his eyes rolled back as he passed out in Zombieman's arms…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"This… this is big…"

A few days passed before the rather unconventional meeting was called, for one Snek was in charge of it, second it involved only the greater S Class heroes who knew of Garou's secret, third, it wasn't one that they were really expecting. Snek had looked over the weapons brought back by Zombieman and Garou. He went over the details of the battle against the Pure Bloods with Zombieman and found something out of place in an instant. Despite Garou's hunger and the state of mind he was in, he passed out shortly after saving Bad and his sister. It took him a few days to look into it. At first he wondered why, how was it possible until he showed the dagger that had the last bit of Garou's blood flask off the blade.

"A slash to the face would have devastating consequences, this was a mere graze and yet, it made Garou pass out. And yeah, that small cut did that!" Snek announced.

"How? It was a single strike!" demanded Tatsumaki. "How could a small cut by a silver dagger do that?"

"Because, this is no ordinary silver… Right Pig God?"

He gave a reluctant nod.

"This silver has been forged generation ago, given to humans as a means of protecting themselves against the vampires and legions of darkness. This has a god's blessing upon it. A single cut would render a powerful vampire weak, temporary, but enough to ensure the vampire's defeat. What is remarkable is the fact Garou withstood and continued to battle after the cut. Any other vampire would have collapsed then and there."

"Needless to say this stuff… this stuff is rare!" Snek announced as he held the dagger in hand. "For the moment, I think we need to seal this away…"

"No." stated Atomic Samaria. "You leave it in the hands of those who know how to wield it"

"You shitting me on this?" Snek demanded. "Look at this! If this is pulled into battle and dropped…"

"Then let me carry it!" he protested. The room came to a pause as Atomic stood. "I haven't done much to assist here, but if that weapon is in my hands… I can made very good use of it. I promise you. Leave the sword and dagger with me."

Snek was uncertain to the idea, he turned to Pig God who merely stated. "This is a mortal affair I cannot interfere, as well, I cannot remove a blessed object from this world, in accordance with the others. However, I will voice concern and also hope for this gift."

"Not much help there…" Snek muttered. With a sigh, he nodded. "I will leave the sword with you, but not the dagger."

"You don't trust me or something?" Atomic demanded.

"No, I think the dagger should go to someone else… but we need to train them well on how to use it…"

#

Meanwhile. Bad recovered from the incident with Zombieman, for the next while he couldn't look at meat and had gone vegetarian for the time being. Not that Garou was complaining. Bad had sat there for a good half hour as Garou took his fill. When he was done, Garou licked his lips and savored the meal. "My God, how come you taste better and better each time?" he asked with a smirk.

"Creepy man, really creepy." Muttered Bad. The incident startled him, after what they went through, Bad began cursing at himself. "I was an idiot. I let them take me! I didn't take care of myself or my sister for that matter… what the hell was I thinking!" he demanded aloud.

Garou however leaned in. "Your sister is everything to you, had I been in your shoes, I would have done the same. Knowing my uncles, they would have killed her long before you got there. I think you made the right call despite the danger you put yourself in."

"Nah, it ain't right… I mean I am suppose to have access to your powers too right? I mean we are connected… how come I couldn't do it? I did it once before… but only once." Garou paused for a moment, but realized he was right.

"We never trained in that," he said and then nodded to the thought. "We need to strengthen our bond, and it's not through blood. Bad… train with me" Garou said. "We need to learn from each other, sense one another, once we master that, I am certain it will become far more clear!"

As crazy as the idea was, Bad nodded in agreement.

"Let's get started then."

#

Snek walked into the room. She sat there going over books along with Genos and Atomic's disciples. With a nudge of his head, he silently as the others to leave. They did so without hesitation as he took a seat across from her. "Snek?" she asked curiously.

"Hey little lady…" he paused, as he went over in his mind if this was the right thing to do. However he was stunned as Zenko said.

"I know about the dagger, I can feel it from here. It's seething with power." She said offhandedly.

He smirked, "Shouldn't have known since you are a seer. Now, the question is…" he took the dagger out and placed it on to the table. "Do you want to know how to use it?"

Zenko froze. "Big brother doesn't want to expose me to violence" she whispered.

"Kid, I think that ship sailed a LONG time ago," he laughed. "No, I think it's time you learn how strong you really are and know you are not a defenseless little girl." He explained. "I can show you how to fight with this, and if the time ever comes where you need to defend yourself, you will know how. But, I am not going to make this choice for you. If you want to learn, I'll teach you. If you don't, that's fine too."

She appeared to think over the notion, but her eyes kept staring at the dagger.

"That is strong enough to kill a vampire… it could kill Garou and my brother, couldn't it?" she asked.

Snek nodded.

"I understand if you don't want this near him…" he figured her answer was no, so he picked it up off the table and was about to leave the room.

"BUT" she said. "That can fight off other vampires, like the ones that wanted to starve big bro right?"

"Yes," he said. "Not just them, but any other vampire that wanted to harm him, this dagger can do a lot to those who wish to harm him and you." Snek explained.

Zenko stood up. "Train me!" she said.

Snek paused to her sudden outburst. "You sure about this?"

"I want to protect my big bro! Train me to do so!" she said.

He smiled to her willingness, but now the challenge, to do this training without Bad finding out!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Dead? What do you mean, they are dead?" The vampire queen sat upon her throne listening vaguely as the only surviving underling who managed to escape told her the news. With his own eyes he witnessed Garou enter the mansion and then, one by one his masters fell.

"They were killed instantly, there was black mist that became these animals… I swear to you, he destroyed them all with little hesitation or difficulty!" he said in a trembling voice. "My Queen, forget Garou! Leave him be, he is not worth the risk or the lives that will be lost!"

He didn't say anything more. It didn't help when Amai lashed out and took his head for insulting his mother with such an outrageous suggestion.

"You speak lowly of mother and her power you whelp!"

His mother however didn't appear the least bit bothered by the loss. "I think Garou did me a favour. My brothers were such a pill to begin with. Breeding inside the family is only viable for so long, besides, I knew their true intent." She said.

Amai froze. "True intent?" he asked. "Indeed, they wanted his power to themselves, why else would they make such an attempt on his match's life? They easily forget themselves. As well, when a match has been formed, merely starving them wouldn't be enough." He was confused.

"I thought for certain…"

"Oh dear Amai, sweet, sweet Amai. You don't even know either do you? Should the half blood be starved, he will remain alive. Granted, weakened, but alive. He could have gone for years without a bite to eat and become a mere husk of his former self, yet, that is part of his survival. He will remain as long as he is connected to Garou. He would have survived either way, yet suffered. Garou is too soft to allow such an event to happen…"

Amai nodded in agreement, it would be foolish for a Halfling to die in such a manner. It would be too easy to say the least.

"So what now?"

His mother grinned.

"Our numbers are far greater than their own. We have legions that have sworn their loyalty to your father and are itching to avenge him. The vampire guard is ready, what remain of your brothers shall suffice as backup. This war has yet to begun, but, I already taste victory!" It made him smile, when his mother is happy, so he Amai Mask. "How much longer until the red moon, mother?" Her grin grew. "A mere three months. In three months, my sweet. We will rule this world, and every drop of blood will go to me!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
